


Double Dog Dare

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Piercing, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Stiles Stilinski, bareback, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: Stiles comes back home from college with a cock piercing (because of Erica, of course, it's always Erica) and Derek… Derek might just have to send Erica a thank you card.





	Double Dog Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating with this fic for far too long, but it's finally done.
> 
> I tried only going for rough sex but of course, feelings somehow made its way in there because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"Okay, what is going on with you, Stiles?"

Derek was not only getting a bit worried, but he was also started to get annoyed. He was just about as bothered as any grown man would be if their very attractive and very available boyfriend kept pushing them away whenever they tried to initiate sex.

It's not that Derek didn't like spending calm, sexless time with Stiles, because he did. He loved it, he fucking lived for it. Even spending time just listening to Stiles speak for hours was always a joy for him. He just loved being around Stiles as much as he possibly could, enjoying his company and relaxing with his boyfriend.

So no, it's not the spending time without getting his hands on Stiles' dick part that's bothering him, it's the fact that they haven't had sex in months. Months.

Derek's been fucking himself on his toys and pumping his cock furiously until he was flushed red and breathing heavily to get off for quite some time now, and he was yearning for the real thing, needed it.

Stiles was standing at the foot of the bed now, worrying at his bottom the way he always did whenever he got nervous. He was pacing, and Derek sat up as his eyes tracked the movement.

"I'm sorry," said his boyfriend, "I don't—"

Derek sighed, "there's nothing to apologize for. If you don't want to, we don't have to. You could've just said something instead of letting me come onto you when you were uncomfortable with it."

Stiles' gaze fell on Derek and his brows creased as he looked at the wolf like he had two heads. "Seriously, Der? You think I, Stiles Stilinski, don't want to have sex with my breathtakingly gorgeous hot as the sun boyfriend? I want to have sex with you. I always want to have sex with you, constantly in many different positions for as long as we can. That's not the problem."

Derek arched a brow, "then enlighten me, Stiles, what is the problem?"

"It's not— fuck, it's not that easy to explain."

"Did you cheat on me," Derek questioned, completely relaxed and unfazed because he already knew the answer.

"What the fuck? Derek, why would you even suggest that? Of course I didn't cheat on you, what part of, 'you're the only person I've ever truly wanted,' do you not understand?"

"And I only want you, all of you, regardless of whatever it is you're afraid to show or tell me because you don't know how I'll take it," the older male reassured.

Stiles blinked at him for a moment, eyes growing soft before he eventually released a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay so when the semester started, about six months ago, we were playing truth or dare, and you know, I can never pass out on a dare, never. That's not something I'm capable of doing. If I did it, I would be breaking the streak I've had with dares since four years old."

Derek nodded slowly, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Stiles who stood restlessly from where he sat with his back against the headboard.

"So, you know, Erica is evil. We all know she is… so, she kind of dared me to do something I probably shouldn't have done… but I did it anyways?"

The sentence came out as more of a question than an actual statement, and Stiles only did that whenever he got extremely nervous.

Derek tilted his head to the side a little, finding that his curiosity was only growing as the seconds passed. "Stiles, what did you do?"

He watched as his boyfriend took in a deep breathe and released before his fingers trailed the hem of his loose grey sweats.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Then Stiles was pushing his sweats down until they were puddled at his ankles.

It was his cock, still thick, still lengthy and cut, still as tempting as always.

But…

Erica wasn't evil at all, Derek realized, Erica was a God damn genius because at the blunt mushroom head was a small hoop, a cock piercing, and Derek… Derek was incredibly interested.

Derek really couldn't bring himself to look away from it. His dick pulsed violently at the sight, already thinking of how it'll feel inside of him, already thinking of how sensitive Stiles probably was now.

"Fuck."

"Is that a good 'fuck' or…?" Stiles trailed off, and looking back into his eyes, Derek took note of the fact that Stiles was really unsure about everything that was going on, seemed worried.

Derek was very well aware that he should've probably responded, said something to ensure Stiles that he was okay with this, more than okay with this, but at the moment, he was bound speechless. The only thing he was capable of doing was eyeing the ring that accessorized the tip of Stiles' cock. He could hardly even bring himself to move like he was yearning to do.

"Derek!" It was then that Derek took notice of the fact that Stiles had probably been calling his name for a while now, given then look on his face, but he'd been so zoned out it didn't even catch his attention.

Stiles' eyes were almost unreadable aside from the obvious agitation due to his lack of patience. He, himself, looked like he was trying to understand how Derek was feeling but couldn't seem to do so, which was probably something that furthered the frustration coming off of him in waves.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I know what I did was stupid, I should've just not gone through with it and lost my streak. Or, I could have at least asked but I didn't because— I don't know. And I probably just ruined our sex life, which, y'know… sucks, but I—"

"Fuck me."

Derek winced internally, because after going wordless for at least five minutes, that's what came out instead of the reassurance he should've provided. Instead of telling Stiles he was okay with it, that he accepted it, he said… that. Really?

Stiles was blinking at him, dumbfounded, mouth slightly ajar with his eyes a little wide as if he couldn't believe his ear. Which he probably couldn't because apparently, Stiles was expecting Derek to hate the piercing. Boy, was he wrong.

The younger man remained still had been standing for quite some time now, and murmured, "wait, seriously?"

Derek, finally remembering how to use his brain for something other than gazing and almost drooling, rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He neared Stiles until he stood right before him, and cupped his boyfriend's chin to pull him in for a chaste and lingering kiss.

"Seriously," he said softly, right before dropping to his knees where he found himself at eye level with Stiles' flaccid member.

Derek frowned at it momentarily, not pleased by how uninterested Stiles was and decided to not waste another second before engulfing Stiles' length completely with heavily practiced ease.

He heard the sharp gasp his boyfriend released as his knees bucked, and Derek's hands held a tight grip on his hips to keep him from toppling over, which he could've. It surely wouldn't be the first time.

It was different feeling the glide of previously cool metal slide up and down his tongue and hit against the back of his throat. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. He felt the ring whenever he took Stiles all the way in, but it didn't hurt. Which, maybe Derek should've suspected, but than again, he's never been with anyone with their cock pierced.

Stiles' fingers threaded through his hair, seeming to fight the urge not to grip like he's become accustomed to. This fact, the fact that he always yanked at Derek's hair whenever the werewolf blew him and never got any complaints, made it odd that he wasn't doing it now. And on top of that, Derek took notice to the fact that Stiles hasn't thrusted forward not even once.

Derek looked up through his lashes to see Stiles looking right back at him, eyes clouded with a familiar heat.

He pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting his lip to the head of Stiles' dick and he zeroed in on the lust filled eyes that tracked the movement of the string expanding as his head moved farther away.

"Why are you holding back," Derek questioned, not sure what to make of how disappointed he was by this fact.

"It's just… been awhile, I guess? And with the, y'know, I don't wanna—"

"I'm a werewolf," the older male stated as he always did whenever Stiles got like this.

And as always, Stiles rolled his eyes, mumbled something about "being in love with someone who thinks he's unbreakable," and tugged at the ends of his hair as if he were contemplating something.

"Fuck my mouth," Derek said abruptly, which unsurprisingly got Stiles to stop mentally ranting.

"W-what?"

"You're right, it's been awhile, far too long, and I want you, always do and I will never stop. And right now, I really want your cock so far down my throat I have trouble breathing, so please."

The words clearly caught Stiles off guard, Derek noticed. It made sense given Derek has never been this vocal about his wants before, but he couldn't be blamed and felt no shame.

"You sure?" Stiles' voice was deeper, rougher, the way it always got in the middle of sex when he was far past proper thoughts and his only goal in life seemed to be giving Derek the most earth shattering orgasm he's ever had or the way it got whenever Derek was testing him, teasing him.

Derek's tongue rolled between his lips as he nodded, hands situated on his knees.

Stiles kicked his sweats off the rest of the way and gave Derek instructions to scoot all the way back towards the bed and rest his head on the edge. In this position, Stiles was out of his line of sight and his neck was completely bared. It was a beautiful thing, really, that he trusted Stiles enough to submit the way he did.

Stiles came back into view, hovering over him momentarily before bending forward to pull Derek into a chaste kiss. The finger caressing the older man's stubbled cheek remained even after Stiles pulled away, "your hands are free," as they always were, "just tap out if you want me to stop." He never did, but Stiles reminded him each time anyway.

Derek nodded as Stiles stood up straight once more and got on the bed, his knees situated near the edge with his feet and ankles hanging off. He pulled at Derek's head slightly so his mouth was directly underneath the tip of Stiles' dick, and immediately, he parted his lips, allowing Stiles to slowly inch himself inside.

This was how he always started off, setting an easy rhythm of slow paced, measured thrusts, allowing Derek to get used to the feeling despite knowing he didn't need it.

Stiles didn't change his movements until he pulled out completely and slid back in, far more forceful this time, and Derek moaned, admiring the feeling. He went on like this for awhile, sliding his cock back until they were utterly free of Derek's lips before gliding back in with such ease, Derek's throat fluttering open for him without protest.

Low grunts bubbled out of Stiles' mouth as he fucked Derek's mouth, sometimes stopping to grind in deep, and those were the times Derek would gag, a mess of saliva spluttering out from his stretched lips.

His own member was so hard it was becoming painful. He yearned to be touched, to be fucked so hard he'd be left sore even with his healing abilities. He wanted that and so much more, but Stiles using his mouth the way he was ignited a fire so hot within Derek, he couldn't even think to tell Stiles to stop so they could move away from the foreplay and get to the real thing.

Derek's eyes began to water the moment Stiles decided to change the angle of his head, using both his hands to hold Derek's head up. Derek suddenly didn't know what a gag reflex was. Stiles would pull back to allow Derek a single deep breathe before slamming back in in between thrusts, and fuck, Derek loved every single moment of it.

"Shit," the college student gasped, hips becoming restless as if he were ready to come.

He was, Derek realized when Stiles suddenly stopped completely and moved away, not wanting to come yet.

He helped Derek off the floor and onto the bed even though he knew he didn't need to and crawled on top of the werewolf, leaning forward to capture Derek's lips with his own. Derek's face was an absolute mess, his cheeks and his chin bathed in spit and precome, but obviously, Stiles didn't seem fazed by that at all.

This kiss balanced between lazy and frantic, it was sloppy, and lacked any kind of finesse but he enjoyed every second of it.

Stiles was the one to break it, very, very resistantly. "Okay, let me just— fuck. You need to be wearing less clothes right now, far less clothes."

Then Stiles' hands were all over him, hastily and clumsily removing layers off the werewolf and Derek smiled as he did so, amused by the fact that this was the same guy who was just fucking his mouth with so much skill not even five minutes ago. Stiles muttered about not being able to wait to have his fingers buried deep inside Derek, to open him up until he was ready for the "main event" and Derek was not about to tell him he wasn't going to be able to, not yet, at least.

Stiles figured that out on his own after ridding Derek of his sweats, eyes locking on the silver end of Derek's biggest butt plug after the werewolf spread his legs.

"Of course," said Stiles, "I should've expected that."

Derek shrugged as he released a sigh, hand lazily stroking his member. "Your fault. I didn't wanna waste anytime after being sexless for so long."

"You just— whatever, I'm not complaining, but I am going to rim you until your legs give out later." It was a promise, Derek could tell. "But as of right now, I need to be inside of you, like so bad. So so b—"

"Then maybe you should get to it," Derek teased, grinning as Stiles mimicked the words in a childish tone, sticking his tongue out because of course he did.

Stiles placed a gentle touch on Derek's inner thigh with one hand as the other went to occupy the end of the butt plug. He twisted the toy, and pressed at the base to push it in slightly, eliciting a low growl from Derek who was not expecting it at all.

"Asshole."

Stiles didn't even bother biting back on the grin that appeared only a second later, "you know what they say, you are what you eat."

"Shut up and get inside of me."

"Someone's a bit impatient," Stiles cooed, but did not waste another second before he was bracing a hand on the headboard. He used his free hand to help guide his cock into Derek's hole and bottomed out on the first achingly slow thrust. Derek released the faintest of moans, one that left needy behind and aimed right into desperate. He watched in amazement as Stiles' brows pinched together, wet lips left slightly ajar with his eyes crinkled shut as if he was discovering an eighth wonder of the world.

Stiles opened his eyes after a moment and moved his hand away from the base of his cock to hook an arm around the back of Derek's knee.

"Move, please," Derek whimpered, and Stiles did.

The pace he set was nice and even, but hard and Derek felt it in his core every single time. He seemed to be purposefully missing Derek's prostate, because if he wanted to hit it, he would've done so during the first thrust. It was probably because Stiles was aware of how close Derek already was, of how close he was himself, wanted this to last.

Derek's hands ran up and down Stiles' back, feeling the muscles the rest of the world was so unaware of flex beneath his touch. It was a shock to Derek the first time they had sex, realizing that under all those loose clothes, Stiles was far more defined than he had expected him to be, and there was real strength under that definition. So much so that Stiles was actually able to pin him down when he was being fucked hard enough.

And Stiles had stamina, which he's always known, but in bed— "fuck," Derek gasped at the first bit of pressure against his neglected prostate. It was a slight thing, but it was enough to have Derek's back bowing.

"Again," Derek pleaded, and Stiles curved his hips in a way that had his pierced tip slamming head on, and God, did the ring feel amazing grazing against Derek's prostate the way it did.

Stiles suddenly couldn't seem to stop himself from ringing broken moans out from Derek's parted lips, thrusting in and grinding the tip of his dick against Derek's prostate every. single. time.

The leg Stiles wasn't holding onto hooked around his waist whilst Derek began to run his nails down Stiles' back. His eyes lingered across Stiles' rippling shoulders, the hair matted down on his forehead due to the sweat dripping down from his hairline, the look of determination on his face that somewhat contradicted the soft look in his eyes.

His nails were leaving marks, he knew they were even before his nails began to extend into claws. Stiles didn't seem to mind it a single bit, though, if the low groans escaping his lips were anything to go by.

Derek's eyes fluttered closed as he pulled his hands away from Stiles' back, knowing that with his claws at full length, he'd do far more than just break skin.

He kept his hands at the sides of his head, laying on top of the pillows scattered on the bed. Derek felt his fangs dropping and began biting his nails into the skin of his palm.

"It's okay," Stiles whispered, "it's okay." He then began placing soft kisses on any bit of Derek's skin his lips could reach as his thrusts began to slow down. "It's alright," the younger man reassured, then trailed his lips across Derek's forehead.

Stiles suddenly came to a complete halt, let go of the leg he had been holding up, and apparently dropped the headboard too because both his hands caught Derek's wrists, then traveled farther up to his fingers and slowly, he began to extract the fingers from Derek's palm, and Derek let him.

Once done, Stiles slid his hand into Derek's and intertwined their fingers, folding his own so the pads of them rested of Derek's knuckles so they were locked in place.

"Der, open your eyes for me, please."

Hesitantly, Derek did. He knew Stiles wouldn't run away, wouldn't get scared, but that didn't mean he wanted Stiles to see him like this, especially not during times like this.

Stiles voiced nothing, but the smile on his face said everything. And the kiss that followed? Breathtaking.

There was no tongue, and Stiles seemed as okay with that as Derek was. The kiss was full and passionate and had Derek's heart beating faster than it has in months.

Stiles didn't let go of Derek's hands even when he began thrusting again. Matter of fact, his grip tightened. The thrusts weren't as brutal as they had been previously, but they still elicited toe curling pleasure as his back arched off the bed.

"Don't stop, d— Stiles, please," Derek begged until he was breathless, until he wasn't able to do much but release hardly audible pants and gasps, gripping Stiles' hands harder, probably too hard, but Stiles didn't complain.

"I've got you, don't worry," Stiles whispered, pressing a kiss against Derek's forehead.

The following moment, when the small hoop pressed against his prostate again, Stiles stilled his hips completely.

Stiles' lips left his to caress his neck instead, and Derek sighed in content, eyes rolling back when pressure was added to the crook of his neck by Stiles' teeth.

That was it. Derek came so hard, he saw white, and he know he screamed, probably roared and Stiles held his hands the entire time. His boyfriend pressed soft kisses where his skin began to heal from the bite just as he began thrusting again, helping Derek ride his high.

"Come, Stiles please, I need- I— fuck, please."

"Oh fuck," Stiles gasped, then came right there, as if on command.

Derek kissed him through it, knowing how much Stiles loved that. He slipped his hands away from Stiles' to cup his cheek with one hand and use the other to run through Stiles' damp hair.

They stayed like that for a long while, holding each other and kissing. Derek loved it.

When they parted, Stiles had a wide grin plastered on his face and Derek couldn't help but mimic it.

"I love you," Stiles whispered softly.

"I love you, too," said Derek, "and your cock piercing."

Stiles frowned. "I suddenly feel very used."

"Shut up. I love everything about you and now that it's part of you… well, it was inevitable." Stiles hummed in agreement. "Now, do you think I should send Erica a bouquet of flowers or a gift card?"

The younger male seemed to ponder for just a moment before responding, "gift card. But later, like way later, tomorrow afternoon later because I am far from done with you."

Derek arched a brow, "oh?"

Stiles pecked his nose before letting out an, "mmhmm." Then, slowly, Stiles began to slide down his body, trailing feather light kisses as he did so.

Derek watched with a smile spread across his face as his hand disappeared into Stiles' hair.

Yeah, Erica was definitely getting that gift.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
